Duke's animal facilities support animal-related research and teaching funded by Public Health Service (PHS) and non-PHS sources. NCRR supports Duke's Center for In Vivo Microscopy's (CIVM) imaging efforts related to animal research as a National Biomedical Technology Resource Center. CIVM is NCRR's largest funded imaging resource, and is a NCI Small Animal Imaging Resource Program. The CIVM includes MRI, micro-CT/micro x-ray, ultrasound, imaging biological support, hyperpolarized gases polarizer, computers/network/visualization tools, coil lithography/etching, and high-aspect finger coils T-tech mill. Databases provide animal-based imaging information to institutions world-wide. March 2008 showed CIVM in forty-four projects both internal and external, and CIVM's annual Small Animal Imaging Workshop attracts 100+ participants per session. CIVM is on the first floor of the Bryan Research Building, CIVM animals are in the basement animal facility. Currently, the Center has limited ability to perform longitudinal studies with animals from various institutions due to institutional quarantine policies. Also, lack of sterilization capabilities limits CIVM use of immunodeficient rodents or bio-hazardous materials. Facility modernization will allow CIVM to expand capabilities. The application objectives are: 1) Replace the antiquated cage washer and add an autoclave to support wider varieties of rodent housing;2) add a bio-safety cabinet, providing protected areas for surgical procedures and hazardous agents;3) Provide more housing capabilities by removing isolation cubicles;re-do all floors;4) Provide ventilated racks and animal transfer stations to lessen disease transmission possibilities;5) extend automatic watering for more efficient operation;6) establish a clean-dirty corridor system to maintain animal health status.